


Space Station (2015)

by Vicktor_Horror



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/Vicktor_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know he'll wake up. He can't be dead... he can't be.</p>
<p>---- Might be slightly triggering to some ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Station (2015)

Frank POV

He still hadn't woken up. I put on my lab coat and stepped into the lab slowly. There was Gerard, white and pale, on the steel table. Eight brain surgeries later... and he was still in a deep slumber. His white hair lay limp on his face, the roots had stopped growing months ago. I don't even remember the sound of his voice. It was the shock. When the atomic bomb exploded in his hometown, Gerard was thrown back against the refrigerator, which electrocuted him. Since then, he hasn't woken up. Every now and then, his fingers twitch. His eyes have opened too... but HE hasn't woken up. 

I talk to him often. I tell him about many things that have happened while he sleeps. For example, the war... the war was over. As for the planet... it was over too. Well, not completely, more like: the dirt and rubble of what used to be our planet... is just that. Dirt.... and rubble. Rubble we couldn’t live on; so we left.

Today, I rub my hands together to get the blood flowing as I check Gerard's vital signs. Nothing has changed. I kiss his forehead and head over to the kitchen. There, I grab a tube of breakfast and sit down. While I squeeze the artificial flavor of oatmeal into my mouth, I think. I remember. I pray and hope.

"Frank."

I look up to see a fellow colleague who goes by the name of Ray. He sits next to me with his own tube of breakfast. Ham and eggs. A moment of silence. An exchange of pleasantries. 

"Frank. We need to turn off the machines now."

"He's close to waking up, I can feel it-"

"You love him, Frank. And your love has blinded you."

"Ray... please don't-"

"You need to listen to me. His brain is dead. He's gone, Frank. You're only fooling yourself."

"Please, Bob. He can't.... he can't die... please!"

"I'm sorry Frank. This isn't healthy. It's for your own good."

I squeeze my fists to hold down a sob. I can hear Ray call another scientist named Bob, who walks into the room a few minutes later.

“Bob,” Ray says softly, “Get a body bag. We’re getting Frank’s experiment off the table.”

“His name is Gerard.” I whisper. I don’t think they heard me.

Bob looks at me for a second. He leans down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Frankie?” He questions. 

I look away from him and to the floor.

“Get the bag, Bob.” Ray says, picking up his clipboard and getting up from the table, “Frank’s just being a wuss.”

He goes to the door and turns before exiting.

“You’re not the only one who lost people, Frank. We’ve all been through it. Suck it up.”

“SO THAT’S IT, THEN?!” I scream, exploding out of my chair. “YOU DON’T WANT GERARD HERE BECAUSE YOU LOST PEOPLE?! THAT’S WHY HE’S DYING??”

“HE’S ALREADY DEAD, FRANK!” 

Ray then goes over to the machine and, in blind anger, begins ripping out needles. I scream and run to stop him, but a sound stops me. The heart monitor starts failing.

He killed him. Ray killed my Gee-bear.

I fall on my knees, too shocked to make a sound. Ray drops the needle and backs away from the machine. 

“Frank… I…. I’m….”

Bob pulls me up quickly. 

“We can still save him.”

I follow Bob as he begins putting needles back in their place. My hands move around limply, doing their job mindlessly. Ray left the room. That bastard. All the needles are in place. I pick up the AED and looked up to Bob. He nods.

“Clear.”

The machine makes a sound as it sends a shock through Gerard’s body. We look over to the heart rate monitor. Nothing.

“Clear.”

Again. Nothing. Again and again. After three tries, I feel Bob’s hand on my shoulder.

“Frank… he’s really gone this time…. I’m so sorry-.”

“NO HE’S NOT. HE CAN’T BE! FUCK! GERARD! WAKE UP!!”

I shock him again. The monitor marks an improvement. At seeing it, Bob takes the AED from my hands.

“Clear.”

I step back as a shock rings clear.

“FRANK. I NEED YOU.”

I run around the bed and grab a needle of adrenaline. Carefully, I inject it into Gerard. Bob shocks him again. 

The heart picks up speed… and starts up again. 

I put the needle down on the table and kiss Gerard’s jaw.

“Gee-bear… wake up, please.”

No answer. 

“Gerard?”

Bob steps forward with an unlabeled I.V. He hooks it up to Gerard. He tells me this will make him feel better.... and to do it three times a day. 

 

Gerard still hasn’t woken up. Every day, the I.V. Bob put on him is empty. He replaces it. I asked him what it was a few times, he said it was a package of vitamins to keep him healthy. 

 

“Frank?” 

Bob steps into the room with a cup of hot chocolate. Actual chocolate. I run to it.

“Where’d you get this??”

“I’ve been saving it… for a day you might need it.”

“M-Me?”

“I… I Love You, Frank. And… I don’t want to see you suffering.”

“Love me? Oh... I see what you mean. I Love you too Bob.”

“No.” Bob says softly, getting closer. “I LOVE you.”

What.

Bob backs me up to the wall before he begins placing butterfly kisses on my neck. The lack of contact for so long makes me groan. I try to explain myself… but Bob doesn’t let me.

“Even if it’s not love, Frank. Please just give me a chance.” he pleads, “I just… I just want to make you happy.”

“Bob….” 

My eyes have fluttered closed and I find myself holding his hair as he presses himself on me softly.

“What do you say?” He whispers, while gently rubbing himself on me, “One night?”

The breathy word has barely left my lips and Bob already has his shirt off. His speed frightens me slightly. Immediately, I melt into his arms as he pushes me against the wall and begins to grind his crotch against mine. His hands grab my butt and I let him. He spreads my legs and begins sucking at my neck. 

Everything happens quickly then. Clothes come off. He presses me on the bed and grabs the lube. Two fingers inside me, then three. A groan. Pain… pain… then incredible pleasure. Hickies on my skin and sex in the air. My head thrown back as Bob works his way in and out of me. His hands bruising my hips. 

After filling me with sticky warmth, Bob pulls out and begins to kiss my lips and chest lazily.

“I love you.” He whispers with each kiss. “You’re so precious… so beautiful, Frank.”

 

My eyes are closed. I feel sick and disgusting. Like a cheater, like an idiot… like a whore…. And the worst part? The sex was amazing. 

Bob’s arms are wrapped around me. His eyes open slightly and there’s something strange in them for a second. Then, he rolls on me and begins to kiss my neck gently. I groan and grab on to his hair, pressing him harder to my neck.

Bob stops and sits up. 

"I... there's something I have to do-"

I look up at him innocently and he growls. I feel something stir in his pants.

"Forget it."

He goes back to kissing me while rubbing himself on me. My fingers go back to his hair, where they pull; extracting a groan from the other man. My eyes flutter shut to enjoy the feeling of his hardness on me.

“Frankie…?”

My eyes dart open at the voice. 

A pale and shocked Gerard is standing in the hallway.

At first, I thought only I could see him, but then Bob looked to the door.

“H-He’s awake? S-SHIT!”

Bob rolls off me and grabs a blanket. He latches onto Gerard’s hair. Gerard is too weak to fight back. Then, Bob reaches for his lab coat and pulls out a needle. A needle full of the stuff I had seen in the I.V. earlier. Gerard tries to fight, but to no avail. He injects the stuff into Gerard and, before I can move, Gerard falls unconscious.

¨It’s you.” I whisper, ¨Youŕe the one keeping him sick….¨

Bob ignores my comment and comes back to bed. He crawls on me and goes back to kissing my neck softly. 

¨Stop!¨

He doesn’t pay attention to my protests.

¨I know that was your virginity you gave to me.¨ Bob whispers into my ear, ¨I’ve wanted it for so long….¨

¨Bob… please just get off me… Please stop!¨

He begins to grind on me again. I’m crying. Soon, the friction feels so good, I can’t retain the groan. Bob smiles and grabs my arm. He pulls me into the bathroom. There, we have sex on the dry sink. My head is pressed against the mirror. I can only think of the shocked look on Gerard's face. 

Baby, don’t cry.¨ Bob murmurs. 

But I can't help the tears rolling down my face at tremendous speed. 

A knock on the door. Someone discovering Gerard outside. Calling my name. That’s when I cry for help. Another scientist named Mikey. Bob slaps me across the face to shut me up. He thrusts into me again and my body shakes in pleasure. 

No. I won't be weak this time.

I grab a bottle of lotion and hit Bob on the side of the head with it. He staggers back and I step down from the sink. My lower back is in incredible pain. 

"You don't need Gerard." Bob says, wiping the saliva off his mouth, "Frank, I Love You!"

"You don't love me, Bob. If you had loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did." I spat. "You USED me!"

Bob's face twists in anger as he gets up to grab me. I fight him as Mikey bangs on the door. 

A groan from outside. Mikey screaming that the man on the carpet was... dying.

I look to Bob. 

"Please." I beg, "Don't let him die... please. I'll give you whatever you want.... please...."

Bob smiles evilly and presses me on the wall. He picks me up and pierces into me. I feel him getting hard inside me as he leans over to my ear.

"I want you to say you'll be mine. Then, I'll tell Mikey how to save Gerard."

"Bob... I... I'm yours. I'm all yours." I pant.

I grab his hair and put my tongue in his mouth. Then, I guide his hands to my butt and he continues making love to me against the wall.

"Mikey." Bob calls, breaking apart for a second, "Flush his blood. Tell Ray to give you the vile I gave to him three months ago."

Three more thrusts and I'm striped and sticky.

"Isn't that better?" Bob whispers, "When you let me have you? Gerard lives and I get what I want."

I try to push him away, but he grabs my hips harder.

"Tell the boss and I kill the other man."

I throw my fist out and it catches the mirror. A million shards break off. There is a sharp pain in my hand. I stab Bob with the piece I grabbed. He falls and I pounce on him.

Something feels wrong in my head. 

"Don't you wanna be with me forever, Bobert? You wanna fuck me every night?" I ask, my voice singing despite my anger. "I'll kill you now and see you on the other side!"

Bob screams as I stab him again and leave the fragment embedded in his chest. Then, I grab another piece of glass and do the same to myself. 

Bob is crying. He's telling me that he loves me and that he's so sorry. I punch him in the face and curl up next to his body. He begs for his life until the second he dies.

Watching him die... makes me shiver inside. Then, I start laughing. And laughing. And laughing. The blood on my hands is simply delicious. I laugh and laugh and laugh. The pain in my chest is barely a dull ache. I grab the nearest shard of glass and carve the words: I'm sorry, onto my wrist. The blood is... rainbow...colored?

My vision starts to fade... and everything goes black.

 

Gerard P.O.V

The second I awake again, I can only think of Frank. Remembering how Bob had betrayed me and tried to kill me. How he had taken advantage of the damaged fridge wires. How he had fought me until I couldn’t anymore and pushed me into the broken metal. The electricity that nearly made me swallow my tongue. What... he was doing with my Frankie.... Before anyone could stop me, I rushed over to the bed. It smelled like Frank and cum. Laughing. Maniacal laughing. It’s coming from the bathroom. An unknown man takes hold of me before I fall. He’s screaming Frank’s name over the laughter. It's all a blur then. The only thing that is frozen in my mind is... my Frankie... covered in blood... lying on the bathroom floor. Fading fast.

What’s…. What’s going on? Where are we?

I rush to the window. 

What I see aren’t fields and a blue sky. What I see are craters and an endless void; and from the distance, a shattered earth. 

A groan. I look back to see the blond man attempting to stop Frank’s bleeding. I run to him and fall at his side.

“Frankie?” I whimper. “What… What did you-?”

His wrists offer me an apology. But I don’t care about that. I just want my Frankie back. I begin kissing his bloodstained lips. They’re cold. 

“Frankie? FRANKIE?!”

“G-Gerard?” A hoarse voice says.

Frank’s eyes open slightly. When he sees me, I see a weak glimmer,

“I remember....” He says softly.

“What?”

“I remember... falling in love...over and...over.”

“Frank, you’re not making sense!”

I see another scientist coming into the room. His name-tag says: Ray. As soon as he sees what’s going on, he runs out of the room and comes back seconds later with white bandages and needles. He hands me the bandages and I begin to wrap Frank’s arm as he injects him. The Blond scientist; Mikey, holds on to Frank’s head as the spasms begin.

“Gee!” Frank says, as loudly as he can.

“Y-Yes?”

“Find me.”

That’s when I watch him die.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will keep going until my heart gives out!


End file.
